The mystery girl and the strong battler
by Haruhi Klutz
Summary: While on a peaceful outing with his friends, Petrel meets a girl who claims to not only know him but says to have worked with him two years ago. While he tires to figure out who she is, he is caught in a crossfire as he has to protect a Team Galactic commander from Team Dark.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Saturday afternoon and it was snowing. There was about three inches of snow on the ground and the weather service said that there would be at least five or six inches of snow by the end of the day. A pink haired man was standing in front of a convenience store, waiting for his friends and girlfriend to come and join him. His black and white checkered scarf was keeping him warm as he wrapped it tighter around his neck. He ran his fingers through his pink swirly hair as he looked at the sights. Unova's streets were hustling with joy as its citizens carry on their daily duties and prepare for work and future events.

He began to walk up and down the sidewalk to kill time while kicking the snow that was on the ground. He managed to bump into a few people by accident while doing so. He made sure he apologized to everyone as he still paced up and down the sidewalk. As he was walking, he noticed that on the other side of the street, there was a rest area with many benches, a drink machine and four bathrooms. The young man looked both ways before crossing the street. As he was crossing the road, a voice called out to him.

"Hey Petrel!" a girl's voice exclaimed.

When he got to the sidewalk, Petrel turned around to see who was calling him. He noticed that on the side of the street, a girl with short red hair was running towards him. She looked like she was an older lady, looked to be around her late twenties or early thirties. She was wearing a plain black knit sweater paired with a green, black and blue plaid patterned mini skirt with black leggings. She was also wearing a knit hat on her head that was the same pattern as her skirt with a green bow on top. Though he thought the girl was cute, Petrel did not appear to recognize her at all.

She came up to him and proceeded to grasp his shoulders which made him nervous as he backed away. "Wow, it's been ages!" the young woman exclaimed.

The man just looked at her with confusion on his face. He's known quite a few girls in his life and some girls were even infatuated with him. If someone had come up to him and claimed that they know him, chances were that he would recognize them as well. But this one…_ 'I think I can kind of recognize her but I can't put my finger on it…_' he thought as he scratched his head.

"… Eh?" Petrel muttered.

The girl quickly took her hands off the guy's shoulders when she realized she was touching him out of excitement. Her smile then changed to something unreadable as she put her hand on her chin.

"Ah Petrel, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" she smirked. "You're still clueless aren't you?"

"Um… not to be rude because I'm generally a nice guy but I want to ask: who are you?" the pink haired man asked.

"You… you don't know who I am?" the girl gasped as she raised an eyebrow. "Well then, I guess you are going to have to wait until I officially rejoin Team Rocket to find out."

He just stood there, looking this woman square in the eye. She was already beginning to be a mystery. Even more so when she said that she knew him. _'I must know her if she knows me this much'_ he thought as he just stood there nervously. That was until he heard someone scream from a far. It sounded like a girl and that she was in trouble. Petrel and the red haired young woman both looked around confused. When they looked behind them, another girl was running towards them.

She also had red hair, except in a lighter shade. This girl also was dressed rather weirdly. She had on a long-sleeved, white mini dress with thin black stripes coupled with dark blue leggings. As she stopped and leans forward to take a short breather, they noticed that she had a dark yellow G on the corner of her dress, which meant that she was part of Team Galactic, the space team. As soon as she stood up, she immediately noticed the pink haired young man just standing there looking puzzled.

"Oh, a Team Rocket member!" she exclaimed as she ran towards Petrel, hiding behind him. "Please help me. I'm being chased by some goons called Team Dark."

"Why couldn't you fight for yourself?" the older woman asked with concern in her voice.

"I did, but all of my Pokemon lost to their buff ones," the girl said as she panicked. "I was weak against them. Please you have to help me!"

However, before he could ask anything, they all heard footsteps coming at them at a fast pace. When they looked, there were three people coming at them, one guy and two girls behind him. The guy in front was wearing a dark blue suit jacket with matching pants and a white tie. The middle of his undershirt had a small blue D emblem on it, indicating that he was a Team Dark member. His shoulder length purple hair was fluttering in the breeze as he just smirked at Petrel and the younger girl. The two girls behind him were wearing light white and blue sweatshirts with the D emblem in the middle. They were also wearing matching light blue skirts. The teams outfits were mostly like school boy and girl outfits mostly used to make others think they were innocent.

"Hah! Hiding behind a man huh?" the lead guy laughed. "How typical of you. Whatever, I will still get Team Galactic's research findings. That's what I was sent out to do and won't leave until I have them in hand."

"Pickin' on a pretty girl, eh? Don't you three have any chivalry?" Petrel asked as he smiled at them. "I would have thought that even Team Dark members were respectful to girls. So, don't you want to tell me why you are after these findings?"

"Hey, we got chivalry, but we also mean business, kid," the Team Dark member said in a frustrated tone as he came close to the older man. "No matter, I'm not going to sit here and be smart mouthed by some random kid off the street. We need those findings to further our boss' plans for world domination. Now, if Mercury there would just be a good little girl and tell me where they are…"

"Umm actually it's Mars," the younger girl said as she tried to correct the Team Dark member. "Big difference if you think about it. I mean Mercury is the hottest planet in the solar system-"

"SILENCE!"

The Team Dark member came even closer to them as he grew angrier and angrier by the minute. Not only was he just smart mouthed, but he was corrected by a kid, which made even more embarrassing. Petrel was still smirking at the members while the older girl just stood there rolling her eyes at the situation. At this moment she found it amusing that this guy was keeping his cool even when being threatened.

"You stupid, wimpy, lame-o kids talk too much!" the guy yelled.

"What? Stupid? Wimpy? _Lame-o?_" the older red head laughed. "Sorry, baby but that's some pretty childish vocabulary coming from someone who claims to be an adult. No one's going to take you seriously now…"

"I'm a Team Dark administrator, and you have to be in the eighteen to twenty five ranges to obtain that rank, so of course I'm an adult," the guy said as his frustration spiked. "And who do you think you are lady?"

"I think I AM a former intern boss and a pretty intelligent and awesome one if I do say so myself," she replied. "I cannot say the same for you though, so sorry."

Petrel raised his hands as a signal to stop everyone from fighting. _At this point, I want to get this resolved so that I could be with my girl!_

"Hey! Do you want to resolve this or not?" the pink haired man said with a spice of frustration in his voice.

The Team Dark administrator put his hand up to his chin and started scratching it. "Why yes, kid I do. No better way to resolve this than with a Pokemon battle! If I lose, I will take my grunts and leave. But if you lose, not only will I get those findings, but Mars and the old lady will get it…"

He came closer to the man as he pulled on his scarf in intimidation. "So… what's it gonna be?"

Without hesitation, Petrel shoved the admin off of him as he gave him a challenging grin. "I accept your challenge Team Dark!"

"Alright, let's get this party started!" the administrator boasted. "You two! I'm going to take care of this strong looking guy. You girls will overtake the old lady..."

"Heh! Let's…" Petrel chuckled softly as he clenched his fists.

"This way, grunts! Let me show you what a former interim boss can really do!" shouted the red-haired woman, taking off in the other direction as a burst of light came from her pokeball. "Oh and Mars, you come with me so that you can see that these guys can be defeatable..."

While the young girl followed the other fight, Petrel had no time to see what Pokemon she released because his opponent drew his attention. As the other two Team Dark members went to fight the older red haired girl, the pink haired man reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. He gave his opponent a competitive smile before throwing it up in the air. The Team Dark administrator reached into his pocket and also pulls out a Pokeball. They both nodded at each other before sending out their Pokemon.

"Alright! Amy, I choose you!" Petrel shouted with a smile as he threw his Pokeball high up in the air.

While in the air, the Poke-ball popped open and with a flash of light, the form of a bipedal Pokemon emerged. The red and blue flower-like Pokemon jumped up and down in excitement. It's huge white spots on its head shined with the sunlight as the vileplume lets out a cheerful battle cry. The Administrator just grimaced at them as he also threw his Poke-ball in the air.

"Hah! It's that all you got?" he said with a mocking edge. "Go Steelix!

With the flash of light coming from the Poke-ball, the form of a huge snake Pokemon emerged. Its metal coat glinted with the sunlight and its teeth were as sharp as nails. It let out a loud roar to intimidate its foe. However the vileplume took a more combative stance as it put its hands in front as if it was waving its fists.

"Okay, Amy let's show Team Dark what for! Use body slam!" the man exclaimed.

Before the amin could call out his moves, the flower Pokemon ran at full speed towards her foe. She then leaped in the air and took a dive towards her confused opponent. With all of her might and weight, Amy dropped on to the steelix with great net speed. She done so with so much force, that the iron snake went head first into the ground… hard enough to shake the ground. The admin was truly stunned with his jaw dropping to the ground. His opponent was indeed a force to be reckoned with, and it caught him off guard.

"You're good… for a kid," he remarked as his steelix was getting off the ground.

"Heh! Don't underestimate us!" Petrel said as he gave his opponent a challenging grin. "We are _a lot_ stronger than we look."

"Well then, I love your enthusiasm, kid," the guy said as he put his hands on his waist. "Now it's _my_ turn. Steelix, use bind!"

The iron snake, at full speed, charged towards his opponent baring his teeth at her. He then proceeded to wrap himself around his opponent, all thirty feet of him, rather tightly. It was done so tight that Amy could barely find room to breathe as she was struggling to free herself from the bind. While the Team Dark administrator snickered, Petrel's anger started to spike.

"You… that was a dirty trick!" he yelled angrily as he was worriedly looking at the battle.

"Me? That's called a Pokemon battle, kid," the older guy snickered. "You can't _always_ have your way. Now I'd like to see you try to get out of _this_ one…"

Petrel reached into his bag and pulled out the same Poke-ball he used to send out his Pokemon and attempted to try to get her back into the ball. "Return!" he shouted as he held the ball in front of him. However, she would not go back into the ball. He tried it again for the second time and no cigar as well. The bind was so tight, that it was preventing her from doing so.

Now, Petrel was really worried as he paced around his side of the battle field, thinking of a way he could get out of it._ 'If this keeps up, my Pokemon could die!'_ he thought as he growled in anger under his breath. The bind prevented his Pokemon from escaping so he couldn't withdraw her from the battle. Meanwhile, Amy was struggling to break free. She tried wiggling her way out and even biting her foe. However her opponent's steel body was impossible for her to inflict damage on with just normal biting. She tried her best to get in a few breaths of air as the bind got even tighter and tighter.

The whole time, she kept looking at her trainer, hoping that he'd be able to save her from this mess. Petrel knew that he couldn't risk throwing himself into the battle and attempt the break the two apart. For that, the Team Dark admin could get his steelix to attack him. _'She's something special considering that I __named__ her after the love of my life and caught her with her and mind, I cannot lose her, I cannot, We've all had a strong bond!_' he thought as something just donned on him.

_'The list!'_ It was recommended that trainers wrote down every move their Pokemon knows in case they forgot them. Petrel reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. On it, it had all of the moves that Amy knew. From top to bottom it read: body slam, stun spore, drain punch, energy ball. As he read the list, it really started to hit him hard. '_Stun spore! That causes the opponent to be paralyzed!'_ he thought as he looked at the scene and smiled.

"Okay! Amy, try to use stun spore!" Petrel shouted.

The vileplume managed to try to shake her head back and forth. As she did so, light green powder start to come from the top of her head and on to her opponent. The more she shook her head, the more powder there was and as time passed, the steelix's grip got looser and looser. It became loose to the point where Amy was able to slide right out of the iron snake's grip and completely freed herself. The older guy on the other hand was rather stunned. He couldn't believe that Petrel has gotten himself out of a complicated situation. _'This wasn't how I planned this!' _he thought angrily.

"Son of a *****!" the admin said under his breath as he was getting ready to tell his Pokemon to do a new move. "Steelix, use fire fang!"

However the steelix was struggling to move. He had been paralyzed from the stun spore powder and was preventing him from moving. He tried and tried to get up from the ground and then finally he just gave up. The admin was truly baffled at the moment. _"Did I just lose my turn because of them?!'_ he thought as he cursed silently to himself. He had no words to say at the moment. He nodded in disbelief as a signal for his opponent to make his next move.

"Okay…" Petrel said slowly as he was thinking of his next move. "Alright Amy, lets finish him with a drain punch!"

Though she felt a bit weak, the flower Pokemon, with her hand in front of her, charged toward her opponent with great speed. As hard as she could, she punched the iron snake on his side. When she did, Petrel could see a faded red streak of light coming from the opponent's Pokemon to his own, thus seemingly making her stronger for she was no longer lightheaded. After that, the opponent now was really unable to move as he just layed there, unresponsive.

"Hmph! You're lucky. Return!" the admin said as he got his Poke-ball out in front of him. A dark red light came from the ball and engulfed his Pokemon. After that, his Pokemon was no longer there and was back in the ball.

Petrel did the same thing as he yelled out 'return', which caused Amy to return to her Poke-ball at once. After he had done so, he gave his opponent a victory smile. The other two grunts started to come behind their administrator with a look that reads that if they were shocked at what happened in their battle. The older red head came out from her battle with a confident look on her face, as if she had beaten the two grunts that were ordered to fight her.

"That girl is too strong!" one of the grunts exclaimed.

"Indeed," the administrator said as he came closer to Petrel. "You won. You… you uppity little brats! Grrrr, fine! You know what, you should be proud of yourself, kid. You saved little Mars here but know that she'll pay sooner or later. Team, pull out!"

As the lead member left, his two grunts came running after him. After they were about a good distance away, Mars came right in front of the pink haired young man and gave him a friendly hug. He in return, returned the favor as he leaned in to give her a friendly hug as well.

"Thank you for helping me… umm… Petrel was it?" she asked. "I'd like to properly introduce myself. My name's Mars and I am a commander from Team Galactic."

"Yes, that would be me," he nodded as he gave her a friendly smile. "Petrel's the name. Oh, and you are very much welcome, my dear. I'm always happy to help."

Just then, the sound of footsteps alerted the two as they looked back. A young man was walking towards them at a fast pace. He had blue hair that was shaped in a weird pointy fashion. He had on a white long sleeved shirt with thin black stripes coupled with plain white pants. He too had a Team Galactic emblem on the corner of his shirt. When he came over, he gave Mars a kiss on her lips before going over to Petrel.

"So tell me, was it true that Team Dark was attacking Mars earlier for access to the space findings?" he asked. "Did you _really _defeat them? I saw them retreat as I was trying to find my way here and overheard them talking about how they got beat by some kid from Team Rocket."

"Umm… yes, they were attacking this girl, hollering about some 'Team Galactic' findings," Petrel answered as he gave this young man the 'who are you' look. "I did beat their administrator while that girl over there took down the grunts."

The blue haired young man took a look over at the mysterious red head, just standing by the rest area. Out of boredom, the girl picked up a few snowballs and began throwing them at a nearby office building. She was careful not to hit the windows as she aimed mostly for the walls. The young man then looked at Petrel with a weird look on his face.

"So, what's your name?" the young man asked.

"Petrel's the name," he replied. "Now, can I know who you are since you just came up to me?"

The blue haired guy raised his hands in shock. "Ah! How rude of me, where's my manners? Anyway, the name's Saturn. I'm also a commander from Team Galactic. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you with the Dark goons but thank you for sticking up for Mars. This was burning a hole in my pocket so I want you to have this as a gift for helping us."

Saturn reached in to his pocket and pulls out a medium-sized purple, rectangular block. As he handed it to Petrel, he looked at the block and at the young man with a strange look on his face. _'What am I supposed to do with this?'_ he thought as he eyed it wearily.

"That's called an old gateau," Saturn explained. "It heals your Pokemon's status problems. Think of it as a big block of tofu for the ones who don't eat meat. You know, commander Charon was saying something about those goons and how they wanted our findings so that they could rule the world. I never really understood as to how getting a hold of a few findings about time and space would be beneficial to Dark, but whatever. I don't expect you to understand ether, Petrel. Anyway, it's time for us to go back. Thanks for everything."

After that conversation, Saturn took Mars by the hand and they left. After they were a distance away, the mystery girl looked over at Petrel as he was beginning to leave while putting the old gateau in his bag. She quickly stopped what she was doing and proceeded to go after him.

"Hey wait!" she shouted.

Petrel turned around to see the red head was trying to get his attention. He stopped at the girl came closer to him and handed him a note. He looked at her with a strange face as he looked at the folded piece of paper.

"When you see executive Archer, hand him that note," she explained. "Tell him that it's from a girl named Ariana, who he knows. Please do so, okay? Does that kinda ring a bell to you?"

"I think I know of an Ariana but she escapes me," Petrel asked. "Is she you? I'm sorry that I don't remember you but I really don't. But at least I have your name, right?"

Ariana turned gruffly as she gave Petrel a smirk. "Let's just say… I was your superior."

As the girl walked away, the man left to return to the convince store where his friends awaited.


	2. Extra

The wind had started to pick up as snow dust was filling the air. Petrel came out of the convenience store with his friends and his girlfriend in tow. His arm was wrapped tightly around the pink haired girl as he was trying to keep her extra warm from his body heat. His aqua haired friend was also trying to do the same with his girl, keeping her close to him to keep her warm. As Petrel was beginning to walk away from the store, he felt something hard beneath his foot.

He then bent down to see that he stepped on a Pokeball that was almost buried in the snow. Petrel smiled as he picked up the ball from the ground and pressed the button. A flash of light came from the ball as a small object in the shape of a star was reviled. In his hand was a small shiny gold star that was thick and lightweight. When Petrel stood up on the ground, his friend gasped when he layed eyes on the object.

"Dude, is that a max revive?!" the young man asked. "Let me have it!"

As he was figuring out what to do with the item, he looked straight ahead at the rest area. On one of the benches, he saw that same woman he encountered earlier. Her red hair was fluttering in the wind as she was playing with the edge of her paid skirt. Ariana looked pretty upset as she seemed to have had her head down the whole time. _'You know, she didn't get a reward to saving that girl…' _thought Petrel as he suddenly figured out what to do with the max revive. _'She looks upset, maybe this will cheer her up.'_

"You know Proton, I'd love to but, there's someone else who deserves this more than we do," the older man said as he started to walk towards the rest area. "Follow me; I'd like you to meet her."

The others followed as Petrel presumed to look both ways and then cross the street. As he approached her bench, Ariana proceeded to look up when she heard footsteps coming her way. She gave the pink haired man a small smile as he proceeded to sit down beside her, putting his hand on her back. Everyone else started to gather around him as well.

"Hey, I'd like to give you this for helping me out," Petrel said as he gave her the max revive.

She took the item from his hand and looked at it pretty weirdly. When she was done fidgeting with the star, she looked at him once again with a confused expression.

"That's a max revive," the pink haired man explained. "I saw it on the ground and since you helped me, I thought I'd give it to you."

"Thanks. That was so sweet of you…" Ariana said as she smiled at him. "Hey! Now that you are here, maybe you can help me identify an item that was given to me. Mars and her boyfriend came here again and gave me this…"

She reached into her black purse and took out a light brown container. It was a small container with a small handle on the side and filled with a green liquid. While Proton snickered under his breath, Petrel closely eyed the item until he finally figured out what it was. Before he could explain what the item was, he used his arm to jab the aqua haired boy in the arm as a motion for him to stop laughing.

"That's a full restore," Petrel said. "It's like a max potion however this also heals your Pokemon's status problems."

"Oh, okay now I see," the red headed girl started to say. "Thanks. So… are you and Proton are still friends or are you more so now than before?"

Proton suddenly raised an eyebrow when she mentioned his name. He gave the girl a straight face as he straightened his yellow trimmed collar. He didn't have a nametag on him or any other identification method on his person. So how this girl knew him was indeed a mystery.

"Wait! How the hell do you know my name?!" Proton asked in a standoffish tone. "I don't know you…"

Ariana nearly jumped at the boy's question. His tone scared her quite a bit as she was trying her best to hold back tears while answering him. "Y-you don't remember? We were on the same team two years ago. I was an interim boss in place of Giovanni…"

"Nah, I think you're lying," the boy snapped. "Sorry, girly but I don't remember anyone filling in for Giovanni. Petrel! Do you know her and do you know of anyone filling in for the boss?"

"Proton, your cruelty needs to learn boundaries," Petrel said in a stern voice. "Anyway, her name sounds familiar to me and I do remember an interim boss but at the same time, she escapes my memory. So I cannot say that I do or do not know her."

During the conversation, tears started to well up in her eyes and flow down her face. Her face was also beginning to turn red as she felt her temperature rise internally. Ariana had never felt more embarrassed in her life. She used to be such a high ranking executive for Team Rocket, and now two years later, the two guys she used to give orders to don't even remember her. Yet, they remember each other so it seems. _'Gee, I wish I was important enough to remember or even be considerate to!'_ she thought as she had her head down. At this point, all she wanted to do was run into Archer's arms in hopes that he would remember her and make it all better.

"Petrel, thank you for the item," Ariana sniffled as she got up from the bench. "Please give that note to Archer, _please_."

With that Ariana walked away while holding her bag up to her chest. Off to another place where she'd hope to meet someone else, hopefully in the night hours.


End file.
